Given
by vampire1031
Summary: Jojo adopts a son...I dont want to ruin it since its my first story in a while
1. Chapter 1

Jojo finally grown up and decided to adopt a child of his own, just so that someone could feel how it was to have someplace to call home and to feel loved and accepted. And that is exactly what he did, but how far will this journey take him?

Chapter 1. Got to find it

It's a Saturday afternoon and Jojo is on his way to the orphanage to go and finally meet his new son, waiting at a stoplight he begins to talk to himself and ask himself questions, thoughts begin to plague his mind on how and what type of a father figure he would be.

"Jeez this light is taking forever, ugh come on I gotta go pick up my new son" Jojo grunts angrily as the light finally turns green and off he zooms down the road and drives for about 45 for minutes before finally coming to a halt as a young who black fur with brown stripes jumps up from the curb and runs up to Jojo wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I didn't think you were going to come" The young who whimpers

"Why would you think that?" Jojo asks kneeling getting to eye level with the young who.

"Because the last families that were going to adopt me didn't show up" the young who says

"Well you will never have to worry about being alone ever again...I'm here now" Jojo says lifting the who's chin so that their eyes could meet.

After filling the paperwork Jojo gathered what little cloths the young who had which was only the cloths he had on his back.

"Jojo where are we going first?" the young who asks

"First of all call me dad if you want because you are my son now, and second we are going to get you some cloths" Jojo said giving the young who a smile.

"Lance...my name is Lance" the who replies back to Jojo.

After driving for half an hour Jojo stops the car as both him and Lance get out of the car and walk towards the mall, getting near the entrance Jojo and Lance is stopped by a who wearing a uniform.

"Ahh Jojo so this must be your new son huh?" the who says

"Yups Arizona, he is my son do you think you can hook him up with some cloths?" Jojo asks

"Jojo of course for a pack member I will give you the best stuff"

Jojo and Lance Follow Arizona into the store and at a good time too because 2 teenage who's come into the store and are trying to rob the store.

"Dad shouldn't we call the cops?" Lance asked concerned

"No Arizona has this taken cared of just watch and enjoy the show"

"Hi umm can i assist you with anything today gentlemen" Arizona asks

"Yeah you can give us all the money in the register" says one of the who's walking up to Arizona with a small knife 

Arizona quickly runs and slides pass them on his knees before quickly spinning around and wrapping his arm around the who with a firm grip on his neck.

"I do have to apologize for this but you threatened me" Arizona says before kicking him to his knees and tossing him on the ground.

"You're just lucky my brother was here to stop me"

After Jojo and Lance got the cloths they headed back home but on the drive Jojo noticed that Lance was fairly thin.

"Lance are you hungry son? We are gonna stop by Jack in the Who for lunch ok" Jojo says as he pulls into a drive through.

"Hi welcome to Jack in the Who can i take your order?"  
>"Yes Hi i would like 2 breakfast Who's with s medium curly fries, and ummm what do you want Lance?"<p>

"Just a cheeseburger and a drink dad"

"Ok and 1 cheeseburger a small sprite and a medium faygo" Jojo says as he gets his total and drives up to the window. After paying for the food Jojo and Lance finish their drive home eating their lunch. Jojo gets out of the car first and grabs all of Lance's new cloths and heads into the home, Lance following not far behind. just then a girl with brown hair comes into Lance's room.

"Hey I'm Heidi Jojo's youngest sister what's up?"

Lance just stares at her and chokes up on his words, which Heidi just laughs and walks out.

"Jeez I cannot believe I just did that, she must think that I am a total goof now" Lance said feeling disgusted with himself.

"Now I wouldn't say that Lance, no1 thinks that you are a goof nor should you be ashamed or disgusted with yourself" Jojo says walking into the room.

"I know dad it's just that the things that I went through the lies I was told was so unbearable that I just felt like I could not live with myself any longer" Lance replies.

As night fell Jojo is laying in his bed when he heard the soft creek of his door open and footsteps steps slowly creep into his bedroom.

"Umm, dad….I was wondering something; can I ugh sleep with you tonight?"

"What's the matter son?" Jojo asks with concern in his voice.

"Nothing it's just that I never got to sleep with a parent before so I wanted to see how it felt like" Lance says

"Well that's fine with me son" Jojo says moving over in his bed allowing Lance to get in next to him, Jojo thinking that Lance wants some room, moves further down the bed only to have Lance move down right up against Jojo laying his arm on his dad's shoulder and slowly fall to sleep.

"I love you…Dad" Lance says in his sleep.

"I love you to son" Jojo replies tossing an arm over Lance's body wrapping his son in his arms.

"You will never have to feel alone again." Jojo whispers to his son before kissing his forehead and falling to sleep as well.

The next day Jojo notices that Lance is still sleeping; thinking nothing of it Jojo wakes up and gets himself a cup of coffee. An hour later Jojo notices that Lance is still not up so being a dad now Jojo goes to check up on him in his bedroom, and just like the night before there is Lance sleeping comfortably on Jojo's bed.

Jojo wanting to go wake his son up decides to walk over and place a hand on him but quickly places a hand to his forehead when he realizes that his son is getting really hot and breathing heavily.

"Damn, Heidi" Jojo screams out the door which causes Heidi to come running from her room in a state of panic.

"What's wrong Jojo!" Heidi says in a panic

"I gotta take Lance to the Doctors, he is really sick and I am starting to get worried, I gotta go so call some of your friends over and make sure they stay with you" Jojo says in a serious tone.

"Got it" Heidi says as she calls some friends over. Jojo on the other hand quickly picks Lance up and carries him to the car. Jojo places Lance in the backseat and buckles him up, and is about to jump to the front seat when Justin comes along.

"Hey Jojo what's up?"

"Justin thank god you're here, I need you to drive me and Lance to the hospital" Jojo says jumping into the backseat with Lance.

"On it J bro" Justin says jumping into the driver's seat and driving down the road.

They finally get to the hospital 20 minutes later and Jojo jumps out of the car with Lance in his arms running into the hospital while Justin goes to park the car.

"I need to talk to someone, my son is really sick he needs help now" Jojo pleads with the front desk.

"Shit Jojo, I got you bro" Jonah says picking up the phone.

"doctor Alucard, please come to the front desk immediately, we have a code winter" Jonah says into the speaker, and not ten seconds later does the doctor show up.

"Jonah what is it?" the doctor says

"It's Jojo's son, Hawk, he needs medical attention now" Jonah says to his brother.

"On it" Hawk says as they get a gurney and rush him into a room.

"Babe what is it?" says another female doctor

"Jonah said it was a code winter" Hawk says to his wife

"Damn, I'm on it honey" his wife says as she picks up a phone and begins calling people.

"Shit honey I called but no1 has any extra hearts" his wife says with worry in her voice.

"Then he only has a exactly 8 hours to live before he dies" Hawk says with grief in his voice as he goes into the front waiting room to let Jojo know the details on his son's condition.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time is running out

It has been an hour since Lance was hospitalized and Jojo along with some other friends were beginning to get worried wondering if they would ever find a heart in time to save Jojo's first son? A lot of the others took off work for a few days so that they can comfort their grieving friend.

"Jojo don't worry nothing bad has ever happened" Mana replied laying a hand on Jojo's shoulder.

"But Mana, Lance is my first son and this worries me, like remember when we used to date, and you would always act weird whenever you were having problems it would worry me because I really never knew what was going on in your head" Jojo replies resting his hand on Mana's.

Lehua, Pam, Vienna, Luna, and even Heidi were pacing back and forth in the main hall while Cyrus, Hawk, Travis, and even Jonah were gathered in a circle and their heads bowed. As Travis started.

"Dear God, we lift our new friend Lance to you in your son's precious and holy name, we know that your word says ask and you shall receive my blessings and healing, well we know you see and know all so we really don't have to get into detail but we ask you to please bring us a heart that can save Jojo's first son Lord in your son's holy name"

And his brothers reply Amen in unison before letting out a sigh as they all look around at each other.

"Now we just have to leave it up to God guys" Cyrus says as they all simply nod in agreement and head back into the waiting room where the girls are all waiting eagerly to know the news on Lance.

"How is he?" Michelle asked eager to hear that he is ok and they found him a replacement heart.

"They don't know, Michelle, he has a really rare blood that doctor's really never seen before" Marcus says as Mike and Cody walk into the room.

"But he will be alright won't he?" Shamus asks standing up from his chair,

"He as AO Positive, that blood type has never even been heard of before" Aaron says.

While everyone is in the waiting room Jojo, Koa and Mana are standing around by Lance's bed.

Mana thinking that Jojo wants to be alone with his son just leaves a dvd player and a disc on the table.

"Here J bro, I thought that this would help out the situation" Mana says as he taps Koa on the arm and they leave the room. Jojo opens the DVD player and pops in the DVD before turning it on and pressing the play button. Within a few seconds the screen slowly fades as a picture of Lance and Jojo standing together in Arizona's store with Arizona off to the side arms crossed and a crooked grin on his face when a song begins.

_Shamus: There's a hero  
>If you look inside your heart<br>You don't have to be afraid  
>Of what you are<br>There's an answer  
>If you reach into your soul<br>And the sorrow that you know  
>Will melt away<br>Justin:[Chorus:]  
>Justin: And then a hero comes along<br>With the strength to carry on  
>And you cast your fears aside<br>And you know you can survive  
>So when you feel like hope is gone<br>Look inside you and be strong  
>And you'll finally see the truth<br>That a hero lies in you_

_Andrew: It's a long road  
>When you face the world alone<br>No one reaches out a hand  
>For you to hold<br>You can find love  
>If you search within yourself<br>And the emptiness you felt  
>Will disappear<br>Justin, Shamus, Andrew [Chorus]  
>Luna: Lord knows<br>Dreams are hard to follow  
>But don't let anyone<br>Tear them away  
>Hold on<br>There will be tomorrow  
>In time<br>You'll find the way  
>Justin, Andrew, Shamus, Luna, Michelle [Chorus]<em>

And throughout the whole song pictures of Jojo and Lance would pop up and fade away so that another one would take its place, watching this video just brought Jojo to tears as he looks on the bed at his son and begins to plead for him to wake up and that this wasn't really happening, he prayed that it was all just a dream.

Off somewhere not far was a group of teens that seemed to be in a gang, they had their bandanas on their heads, their pants sagging and drinking a few drinks.

"Eh Honu, you want a beer bro?"

"Naw man I don't drink, haha it aint my style you know that" Honu says a smile on his face as he takes a sip of his soda.

"Eh Honu, you know what? I always wondered this, do you have any siblings?"

"Naw man my dad says that I was an only child, but for some reason I don't think he was telling the truth before leaving me and my mom to fend for ourselves"

The who then walks up to Honu shaking his hand and placing in it a big roll of money.

"Damn homie you know we always got you right"

"Yeah I know man, and thanks" Honu says before looking around and placing the money in his pocket. As Honu and his friends continue drinking their drinks Honu cannot help but feel that something in his life was missing? Was it his dad? Was it his mom? Or is there something deeper than what the world can see.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok a little note, the words that are italic are what they are thinking, but if it has their names as well then it's a song ok…ok enjoy part 3 ^_^

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

Lance is still lying in the bed with all these various chords attached to his body. Mana walks in as he softly taps a sleeping Jojo on the shoulder. Jojo begins to turn as he slowly opens his eyes and lets out a yawn, before looking up at Mana.

"Hey Jojo you been here for 18 hours go shower and get a little breakfast. I will stay here until you get back" Mana says helping Jojo to his feet. Jojo stumbles around for a bit before grasping onto Mana's shirt regaining his balance in the process.

"You're right Mana I do got to eat something, also I am starting to smell kinda funky" Jojo says laughing a bit.

"Haha kinda would be an improvement Jo" Mana says returning a chuckle.

Jojo walks out of the room and into the Lobby where he is greeted by Cyrus and Justin. They all exchange greetings and walk down towards the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Walking up to the counter they begin to pile some sandwiches, chips, and a bottle of juice onto their trays before walking towards the cashier.

"Hi will this be all for you"

"Yes Ma'am" Jojo replies.

"Ok that will be 4.50 please" the Lady replies in a kind tone.

"Don't worry, I got it Jo" Justin says pulling out his wallet and paying for his n Jojo's breakfast while Cyrus is at the other register paying for his. They sit down at a nearby table and begin to eat, well everyone except Jojo who is just sitting their staring at his food.

"Come on J man, you gotta eat something, don't worry Lance will be fine" Justin says trying to reassure Jojo.

"I know but what if he we can't find a heart in time, and if we do what about the bill we don't have that kind of money, I mean after me and Mana broke up and we all went our separate ways things seemed different."

"Yeah we all grew up and started our own but we will always be the pack that had wild adventures, as well as awesome memories and crazy run-ins with people" Cyrus said

"Yeah and remember instead of going back with my family I chose to stay here with you guys, you guys are still my family even though we all moved on" Justin replies

"And not a moment too soon, I don't know how many more people we could have fit into those 2 houses" Cyrus remarks chuckling a bit

"Yeah your right" Jojo answers picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

_God, if you are there, I will embrace all pain and endure every suffering, in return you let this great person live_-Jojo.

After eating breakfast Jojo looks down at his watch and noticed that it was almost 11, just then over the loud speaker they heard a voice call for Jojo and told him to report back to where Lance was at. Thinking something bad happened Jojo, Justin, and Cyrus all ran towards the room as they avoided running into people and knocking them over.

"What…is it doc?" Jojo asked.

"So far we still haven't found a heart yet or anyone with the same blood type as he does, so there might be no hope." The doctor says before turning back into the room and walking in, hearing that Jojo just drops to his knees and breaks down in tears.

"No…this can't be, why won't my prayers be heard" Jojo pleads with his friends.

"Don't worry Jo, God has his ways of proving he hears, we just need to not lose faith." Cyrus answers back.

Off somewhere 10 minutes from the hospital Honu is talking with some of his homies.

"Yo Honu man you been acting weird for the past few days what up man?"

"Dude we been homies for a while right, between me and you man I don't feel like I want to be in a gang anymore, it's just not for me"

"Between me and you Honu, I knew that was the reason that's why I gave you the money yesterday, that was the money I got for selling my goods and I suppose to give the money to Stark but screw it I ain't afraid of him"

Just then a car pulls up with four people coming out holding guns. And slowly walking to Honu and his friend.

"Dammit, Honu run!"

"What about you Steve, man I can't go without you"

"Honu you the only person I see as my family that I have left, I won't let you get hurt"

"Come on man we can out run them, let's go bro we can start new and fresh together man" Honu pleads."

"I buried myself a grave already by joining, then I made it deeper by dragging you into it, now all that's left is to get buried" Steve says.

Honu knowing that there is no changing his mind embraces his friend and begins to dart off through the trees hopping over trash cans and benches.

_Our father of Shangri-La Hollowed be thy name, Look at me and stare from above, I ask for forgiveness change the crows to doves_ -Steve

Honu keeps running as he hears gunshots echo in his ears but stops when he hears Steve scream and turns around to face his friend who is on his knees holding his arm.

"So Steve, where is my money"

"I lost it, along with the respect I had for you" Steve says with a smirk.

"Seems you're as cocky as ever"

"Seems your annoying as well, now that we got the introduction done let's get on with business"

"You know I can easily blow your brains right out of your skull right" the who says holding the barrel of his gun to Steve's head. But with a flash of movement Steve has a blade to the dude's heart.

"If I take a trip to hell, how rude of it would be of me not to take a guest"

And with a swift movement of his wrist he impales his knife into the who before being shot 9 times by the other whose.

"STEVE!" Honu screams as the other whos hear him and begin to chase him, but one of them wasn't as lucky as he feels a sharp pain in his back as he looks down n sees a red stain on his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going, don't you know it takes 3 to tango with the devil" Steve says before falling backwards letting out a final breath. Honu on the other hand ends up outrunning the who by doing some of his park core moves and landing in front of the hospital.

Honu begins to stumble from room to room and ends up falling into Lance's room. Seeing this Causes Jojo to stand up and get into a defensive position.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter? What matters is that I need a doctor, can you go get me one?" Honu says acting like he's fine.

"Yea.. uh sure" Jojo says as he leaves the room running down the hall, Honu walks over to the bed and looks down and stares in shock.

"I knew that bastard was lying, I knew I had a younger brother…..shit I can't believe I didn't know this" Honu whispers.

Jojo comes back into the room with the doctor as Honu and the doctor begins to explain the situation with Lance.

"And if Lance cannot get a new heart within 2 hours, he will die."

"He can have my heart?" Honu says

"But you are a healthy young fellow though how would this work at all?" the doctor asks confused, in which Honu lifts up his shirt showing the bullet hole that barely missed his heart.

"I have less time than he does, now take my heart and give it to him" Honu says.

The doctor begins to debate about this but decides to go with it anyway, as the doctor tells Honu to get on the extra bed right next to Lance as him and Jojo went to go get the other doctors and supplies.

"Brother, I know that you felt like you never had a family, and that you were not loved, but if I knew you were alive, I would have found a place to keep you safe, but with my heart a part of me will always live inside of you…I am sorry brother"

After the surgery, the doctors and Jojo wait to see how it was, an hour later Lance opens up his eyes and tries to sit up, but Jojo just holds him down to the bed gently.

"No son, you cannot move quite yet, please lay still"

The doctor comes in and tells Jojo that the bill is going to be a lot of money, hearing this causes Jojo to stress out even more, Jojo begins to grow worried again but sees a bulge in the pocket of Honu's pocket and pulls out the roll of money and looks at it and notices that it had a note attached to it.

"If I find that I do have a brother all of this will go to him" Jojo says as he searches Honu's body for a wallet in which he does in the other pocket and opens it up.

"Jace Kawika Honu" Jojo says as he pulls out Lance's adoption papers.

"Lance Ke'ehukai Honu"

Jojo's eyes widen with hope as he looks at Jace and whispers thank you before rushing to the front office.

"Hi I'm Jojo Lance's dad and I was wondering if this would cover the bill?" Jojo asks handing her the money in which she counts it and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry sir but you're still short $1,000"

Jojo just lowers his head when the door to the hospital opens up and 4 Whos walk in, one of them was wearing a short skirt with blank and pink long socks, and a Jack Skellington shirt, another was wearing blue faded jeans and a jersey, the third one was wearing black dickie pants and a clown shirt, the fourth had blue shorts on and a pink top.

"Here" says the one with the clown shirt tossing onto the counter 10 $100 dollar crisp bills.

"Thank you soo much, but I don't know how will I pay you back" Jojo says

"Don't mention it, you owe us nothing" the female who says.

"Si" says another.

"At least let me get your names" Jojo pleads.

"Hi my name is Mari"

"Hey my name is Terell"

"Hola me amo es Pamela"

"Howzit my name is DJ"

As the 4 whos begin to walk back out the door and jump into the car and drive off. Jojo just runs out and has tears slowly flowing from his eyes.

"Wow that was weird, they gave you a thousand dollars and you don't even need to pay them back"

"It's not weird at all, it just proves that there are still good people in the world, and also that God runs on his own time not the time of others," Jojo answers as he closes his eyes and prays.


	4. Chapter 4

This is going to be all from Lance's POV, he is right now sitting on the famous hill that Jojo them always sat at when they were younger. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 4: Prelude

I started off with nothing, but gained everything in the end, I was once alone but found a dad in the end, he gave me everything I ever wanted, he feeds me, he cloths me, he gives me a home a bed to sleep in.

*sighs* but for some reason I don't know where I got this new heart from, who gave it to me, and where they found someone with my unique blood type. The winds sing me songs as the trees dance along with their hymns, I wonder if I really ever had any siblings of my own?

*lays down and looks at the sky* I mean I remember, when I was at the orphanage they gave me this chain that had a strange shaped locket on it but the bullies took it away and threw it in the river, never seen that locket again. But I did somehow gain this strange picture of two young whos, they look so happy, the slightly older one has the younger one's hand and they are just smiling so big, I don't know who they are but for some reason I think that it may be a picture of me and my brother, how else can I explain that I have a working heart that has the exact same blood as me.

*the picture begins to flap into the wind as Lance continues to keep a firm grip* his eyes, even though it is only a picture it is still his eyes and it is still the gate to his being. I looked closely enough and although I studied his eyes I can only get so much out of it, I know that he made bad choices that he wanted to make right, I know he had siblings, but I do not know if I may have been his brother. He may have a smile on his face now but as he grew older I can see his heart crying, he is crying because something was taken away from him.

*Lance lets the picture go as it gets carried away in the arms of the wind* you have earned your wings strange child, I don't know where you are or who you are but I hope you are happy.

*It begins to rain as Lance looks up at the sky before looking back and walking off the hill back home* I am blessed to have been given the chance to live a longer life, I will never take it for granted, never again not as long as I live.

*As Lance gets to the bottom of the hill he gets this strange feeling that he is being watched and when he turns to look up at the hill he sees a faded image of Honu, who simply gazes deep into Lance's eyes and uses two fingers to tap his chest where his heart is before smiling and fading away* Now I know, your eyes told me everything, Thank you for giving me back my life brother at the cost of your own, and brother rest now knowing that I could never have been angry at you so there is no need for me to forgive you brother.

*As Lance gets back home he takes a shower and gets dressed staring at himself in the mirror, when the image of Honu appears again embracing his younger brother from the back* Brother I can feel your presence, I can feel the tears on your heart, its ok don't need to cry I am not angry at you.

*Lance gets down stairs and lays down on the couch watching a little television as he waits for Jojo to come home, he then feels something or someone stroking his hair, a soft smile spreads on his face as he closes his eyes* Brother, I know you are not going anywhere, not as long as I have a single memory of you locked away in my heart.


End file.
